The Soul Switchings
by Carolyn Potter
Summary: CHAPTER*3*UP! Harry finds a Time-Turner, and ends up in his parents' time. What if the wrong Evans girl went to Hogwarts, and ended up with someone else, NOT James? Could Harry's very existance be in danger, and can he possibly un-mix things?
1. The Making of the Potion

A/N: this is a story I thought of one day, and I thought it would be good to post it on FF

A/N: this is a story I thought of one day, and I thought it would be good to post it on FF.N (I do a lot of thinking, don't I? ::think, think, think::)

I really hope you out there like it, so tell me what you think of it in your reviews, okay? Thanx! =) Also, we will be making a guest appearance from Aria* ::clap, clap, clap::

Hi! I'm spending the day at Carolyn's house, so I'm being her beta-reader. Also, as her computer isn't working, she has to use mine, and so is at my mercy. ::laughs sadistically:: Eh, sorry about that . . . Anyhoozle, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: the Soul Switching potion belongs to me, and so does the name of the Muggle Studies professor. The field trip belongs to me as well, as does the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.

**1**

The Making of the Potion

"Double Potions with Slytherins, _again_?" whined Hermione.

"Not like we have any choice," grumbled Harry.

"Those #$&^*&* Slytherins! The past fifteen potions have been doubled with those %$&%^* fifth year Slytherins!" cursed Ron.

"I suppose it's Snape's new way to torture us," said Harry as they walked off to the dungeons. As they arrived and took their seats, Snape began a lecture on the properties of Soul Switching Potions.

"Now, today class we will be making Soul Switching Potions," said Snape rather menacingly.

Neville squeaked.

"If this potion goes wrong in any way, shape, or form, the results could be disastrous." At this point, Neville had fainted. "Someone get this boy out of my sight!" Snape spat.

Hermione quickly knelt down next to Neville, muttering, _"Enervate."_ Neville's eyes opened slowly, and he scrambled back into his seat, blushing, as Hermione returned to her own chair.

"A point from Gryffindor," said Snape coldly, then continued his potions lecture as though nothing had happened. "The way this potion works is, if you pour a potion into two people's drinks, and the two drink at the same time, the effect will be more or less like a permanent Polyjuice Potion – the two people will be in each other's bodies – permanently. So be very, _very_, VERY careful how you use this.

"Add one tail feather of an augury, six Bowtruckle feet, three Chizpurfle fangs, one pair of Doxy wings, four whiskers of a Kneazle, and three drops of dragon milk. Everyone got that? Because if you don't I will be very nasty –" ("Nasti_er_ is more like it," muttered Ron) " – and take away points."

Snape set them to brewing the potion. After complimenting Draco Malfoy's solution, criticizing poor Neville's horribly, and taking another point from Gryffindor because Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were having a whispered conversation, Snape announced that the class was over. "You will each keep a small vial of the potion. Class dismissed."

Harry tucked the Soul Switching potion into his robes, wondering why they could possibly be keeping a potion Snape had said was so dangerous.

Now Potions was over, and the Gryffindors rushed out into the entrance hall, very happy to get away.

"Hey, look," said Hermione, catching Harry's sleeve. Both boys turned as Hermione pointed to the notice board, saying, "A Muggle Studies field trip! It's all about observing Muggle living habits in rural England. It's open to any students who want to go, and you know it'll be a wonderful learning experience."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry gave him a look, mouthing 'just humor her'. Ron frowned, but nodded reluctantly.

The real reason Harry was willing to go on a Muggle Studies field trip was that with Voldemort back, there had been increased restrictions on the castle, and Harry wanted a chance to get out. "Okay, Hermione, we'll go," said Harry aloud. Hermione beamed at him, and Ron gave him a disbelieving look.

And so, the following afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all walking down the tree-lined street of a Muggle town, along with what seemed to be all of Hogwarts' fifth years, exempting the Slytherins.

The Muggle Studies professor, Professor Foster, was standing in front of a tutor-style house and giving a droning lecture on the importance of electricity. Hermione was hanging on his every word, Ron seemed to be daydreaming about some Quidditch maneuver, and Harry was looking around the street, quite bored.

Suddenly a glint of silver caught his eye. Making sure Professor Foster wasn't looking his way, Harry walked over to the silver thing and picked it up.

It was a Time-Turner.

Wondering how it could possibly have gotten to a Muggle street, Harry slipped the Time-Turneraround his neck. _Might come in useful someday_, he thought, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that was telling that however useful a Time-Turner might be, having one around your neck was a very stupid idea.

Harry turned back to the group. Professor Foster had finished his electricity lecture, and was now leading the group on down the street. As Harry turned to follow, a Ravenclaw he didn't know bumped into him quite forcefully.

Harry was knocked backwards. He had a few seconds to glimpse the Time-Turner spinning wildly, and then he felt his head crash against pavement, and everything went dark.

When Harry awoke, it was early evening. There was a horrible pounding in his head, but it faded rapidly and Harry stood up, if a bit unsteadily, his mind a jumble as he tried to remember how he could possibly have gotten from his dormitory to a Muggle street. _What in the world am I doing here? I thought I'd just got back to Hogwarts . . . classes were going to start tomorrow . . ._

Shaking his head, Harry looked around, seeing a house in front of him. Lights were on in the house, and Harry, seeing nothing to lose and needing to know where he was, walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

After a little while, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a girl, about eleven years old . . . dark red hair . . . bright green eyes . . . a face Harry had seen in countless photos. Harry felt his voice catch in his throat.

It was Lily Evans, his mum.

A/N#2: this is the first chapter of my story. It's also the first story I've written on FF.N, so please review, and be nice. Oh, and note to all flamers, don't say 'this story sucked' or something unoriginal like that. Instead, go to Topaz's fic "The Confessions Booth", where she has the perfect example of a horrible, nasty flame. It'll probably help.


	2. The Letter

A/N: I'm happy that I got motivated to write more of this story, because I do quite like it, and I thank everybody who reviewed despite my two year old writers block!!! OMG it's been that long!! Wowza, well anyhoozle, everybody should have a good time reading this and I *coughHINTcough*** hope **that everybody reviews. Oh, and Sparx threatened to eat Spip if I didn't do more of this story because he loved it so much! Especially because he's in it, so I had no choice.

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me, as well as Cory, but everything else belongs to JK!!

Surprise, surprise 

         Lily yawned, and looked at her clock. 6:30 AM.

         Oy, I had the MOST awful dream. There was this messy-haired kid with glasses, and he was like, a wizard or something, and I was a witch too n stuff, and I'm going to this weird school. I hate bad dreams.

         Lily stumbled into the bathroom, stripped, and turned on the shower water. She hopped in and dumped an excessive amount of shampoo onto her head, and scrubbed.

         Hey, in my dream, didn't I turn into Petunia, and she was in my body or something? Weird.

         She rinsed out her hair, and dumped a bunch on conditioner into her hair too.

         Wait a sec. Something's not right.

         Lily took a lock of hair, and looked at it. She looked at her nails. Perfectly manicured and purple, obviously not the grubby bitten nails she'd had all of her life.                    "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!PPPEEEETTTUUUUNNNNIIIIAAAA!!!"

*****

         Petunia woke up with a start hearing that prat screaming.

          "WHAT NOW??"

Petunia sleepily walked into the bathroom that Lily was taking her shower in. Lily poked her head out of the shower and Petunia screamed.

          "NNNOOOO!!!!!!! Not again! I won't let you do this to me you evil scum!!" Petunia yelled full-out at lily.

          "WHAT??? ME," lily shrieked. "You think I want to be in your filthy body? YEAH RIGHT."

          "Well I most certainly don't want to be in yours." 

          "HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE,??" shouted Violet from downstairs.

          "NOTHING!!!" The twins shouted in unison.

          "We can't let them know! They'd totally freak out," Lily pointed out.

          "Are you kidding? Not tell them? You must be mad! I want my body back, thanks!"

          "Fine, tell them, see if they believe you. Good Luck."

         Petunia stomped downstairs and flopped into a chair at the table.

Violet saw the sulky look on Petunia's face. "What's the matter Lily dearest? Something wrong?" Petunia stared off into space.

          "Wha.. What? Were you talking to me?"

          "Yes, I think so, but I don't think you heard me."

          "Oh, sorry mum. There's something that I need to tell you. You know how me and Lily-- I mean Petunia—were screaming at each other last night?"

          "Yes, that was kind of strange," Violet commented.

          "Well, we switched bodies, or whatever, It's really weird, even ask Lily. I know you think I'm Lily," Petunia sneered at the thought.                 "But, actually she's in my body."

Violet stared at Petunia for about three whole minutes, then nearly burst with laughter.

          "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Hoo hoo… hee hee, Lily, dear, you crack me up! Oh I can't get over myself," Violet chuckled at the ridiculous thought of the twins switching bodies. "Sweetie, I know that you might be nervous about this Pigwarts school, or whatever it's called, and that you would think that it would be a fabulous joke to send your sister there. But, like it or not you **are **going."

         Petunia grunted with expiration and frustration as she trudged up the stairs. Lily stood there with the look on her face that said 'told ya so'.

*****

         Harry had woken up at about 5:00 am, left a note for his grandparents, and went out for a walk. It was a cool, crisp morning, and the sun was just barely rising. He walked into town and found a neat little café with outdoor tables. There was only one customer there; a girl with short, layered, brown hair, extremely light, green eyes (very intense), and looked about eleven or twelve. She looked pretty normal… then Harry did a double-take. She was reading a junky little manga book, but that was nothing special. What really got his attention was that the spoon in her hot chocolate was stirring itself. 

         Harry ran over to her, and grabbed the spoon. "What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to do that in the middle of town! You are way under aged, and I'm surprised that Fudge hasn't dropped a letter on your doorstep by now."

         The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Under aged? For what? Who's Fudge?"

          "Wait a sec, you don't know yet? Haven't you gotten your letter yet?" Harry asked.

          "What letter?"

          "Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts? I guess not. Well, before you think that I'm totally mad, I'd like to add that you're most likely a witch."

          "A witch. Mm Hmm. Right," she said sarcastically. "And cars can fly, and there are magic cloaks that make you invisible," she scratched her head mockingly and looked up. "And I'm quite sure that there are games of chess where you can dictate the pieces to move where you want them to."

          "Well," Harry said, looking amused.  "Yes, there are all of those things in the Wizarding world. If you don't believe me," he said, taking out his wand, "watch. Wingardium Leviosa!" The girl watched in amazement as her hot chocolate floated up into the air, and back down onto the table. She stared at him.

          "WHOA!!! Do that again!!!"

          "Uh… I'm afraid I can't. I'm also an under age wizard, so I can't do magic unless it's a dire emergency," Harry said looking disappointed. "I should be in trouble for doing just that. By the way, what's your name?"

          "Cory," she said, "Cory Adamson."

A/N: Well, that's the third chapter! I hope you all liked it! As I said before, I really am sorry for having two-year writer's block… anyhoozle, here are the review thank-yous!

Review thanx: PigwidgeonChick(yes, Sparx agreez that lethifolds are cool! Oh, and the Harryronweasleypotter thing is cuz Harry got all tripped up when he saw his mum at age 11), AriaStar(yes, I know you hate the story don't we all? And Sparx has been wanting to eat you for a LONG time! Read the 1st A/N), Shadow(Ah… yes very interesting lmao! BTW, I'm looking for a beta-reader ::hint hint::), Jedi Cosmos, Mercutia13579(He had a minor spot of amnesia and forgot just that…*sigh*whatever), Dauphin(ah.. glad you thought it was funny! I'm also v. glad that I'M ACTUALLY WRITING THIS!!!!!!! Too bad that you have exams… that was probably a year ago, but whatever! I think that I got this out after your exams ya? Glad that you were honored to be third listed, but I don't put the most important reviewers at the top of the list, heck, I don't even have top reviewers at all! And, don't worry about the selfishness cuz I guess that I deserve it… god two year long writers block blows my mind!), A-man(there's no more potion, remember? They dumped the "salad dressing" in each other's juice, oh and on that other point of making the potion, you'll see what happens), cammie, peta, the girl who is obsessed with Harry Potter(I don't know how many chapters this thing will have but I just hope that you all are satisfied with whatever I write, and I object to the fact that you gained your saneness, because insanieness is GOOD!!!), Casey Mountian(yes, I know I'm odd.), and FINALLY Unicorn777(well, here's more!)

Well, I think that was the longest review thank you ever written!!! That took up one whole page! I hope that was a cliff hanger for you to see what happens to Cory, Harry, Petunia and Lily, eh?

Next: Harry sends an owl to Dumbledore and explains everything, and why Cory hasn't gotten her letter yet, and also explaining about the little mishap with Petunia and Lily! More next!


	3. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: I'm happy that I got motivated to write more of this story, because I do quite like it, and I thank everybody who reviewed despite my two year old writers block!!! OMG it's been that long!! Wowza, well anyhoozle, everybody should have a good time reading this and I *coughHINTcough*** hope **that everybody reviews. Oh, and Sparx threatened to eat Spip if I didn't do more of this story because he loved it so much! Especially because he's in it, so I had no choice.

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me, as well as Cory, but everything else belongs to JK!!

Surprise, surprise 

         Lily yawned, and looked at her clock. 6:30 AM.

         Oy, I had the MOST awful dream. There was this messy-haired kid with glasses, and he was like, a wizard or something, and I was a witch too n stuff, and I'm going to this weird school. I hate bad dreams.

         Lily stumbled into the bathroom, stripped, and turned on the shower water. She hopped in and dumped an excessive amount of shampoo onto her head, and scrubbed.

         Hey, in my dream, didn't I turn into Petunia, and she was in my body or something? Weird.

         She rinsed out her hair, and dumped a bunch on conditioner into her hair too.

         Wait a sec. Something's not right.

         Lily took a lock of hair, and looked at it. She looked at her nails. Perfectly manicured and purple, obviously not the grubby bitten nails she'd had all of her life.                    "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!PPPEEEETTTUUUUNNNNIIIIAAAA!!!"

*****

         Petunia woke up with a start hearing that prat screaming.

          "WHAT NOW??"

Petunia sleepily walked into the bathroom that Lily was taking her shower in. Lily poked her head out of the shower and Petunia screamed.

          "NNNOOOO!!!!!!! Not again! I won't let you do this to me you evil scum!!" Petunia yelled full-out at lily.

          "WHAT??? ME," lily shrieked. "You think I want to be in your filthy body? YEAH RIGHT."

          "Well I most certainly don't want to be in yours." 

          "HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE,??" shouted Violet from downstairs.

          "NOTHING!!!" The twins shouted in unison.

          "We can't let them know! They'd totally freak out," Lily pointed out.

          "Are you kidding? Not tell them? You must be mad! I want my body back, thanks!"

          "Fine, tell them, see if they believe you. Good Luck."

         Petunia stomped downstairs and flopped into a chair at the table.

Violet saw the sulky look on Petunia's face. "What's the matter Lily dearest? Something wrong?" Petunia stared off into space.

          "Wha.. What? Were you talking to me?"

          "Yes, I think so, but I don't think you heard me."

          "Oh, sorry mum. There's something that I need to tell you. You know how me and Lily-- I mean Petunia—were screaming at each other last night?"

          "Yes, that was kind of strange," Violet commented.

          "Well, we switched bodies, or whatever, It's really weird, even ask Lily. I know you think I'm Lily," Petunia sneered at the thought.                 "But, actually she's in my body."

Violet stared at Petunia for about three whole minutes, then nearly burst with laughter.

          "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Hoo hoo… hee hee, Lily, dear, you crack me up! Oh I can't get over myself," Violet chuckled at the ridiculous thought of the twins switching bodies. "Sweetie, I know that you might be nervous about this Pigwarts school, or whatever it's called, and that you would think that it would be a fabulous joke to send your sister there. But, like it or not you **are **going."

         Petunia grunted with expiration and frustration as she trudged up the stairs. Lily stood there with the look on her face that said 'told ya so'.

*****

         Harry had woken up at about 5:00 am, left a note for his grandparents, and went out for a walk. It was a cool, crisp morning, and the sun was just barely rising. He walked into town and found a neat little café with outdoor tables. There was only one customer there; a girl with short, layered, brown hair, extremely light, green eyes (very intense), and looked about eleven or twelve. She looked pretty normal… then Harry did a double-take. She was reading a junky little manga book, but that was nothing special. What really got his attention was that the spoon in her hot chocolate was stirring itself. 

         Harry ran over to her, and grabbed the spoon. "What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to do that in the middle of town! You are way under aged, and I'm surprised that Fudge hasn't dropped a letter on your doorstep by now."

         The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Under aged? For what? Who's Fudge?"

          "Wait a sec, you don't know yet? Haven't you gotten your letter yet?" Harry asked.

          "What letter?"

          "Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts? I guess not. Well, before you think that I'm totally mad, I'd like to add that you're most likely a witch."

          "A witch. Mm Hmm. Right," she said sarcastically. "And cars can fly, and there are magic cloaks that make you invisible," she scratched her head mockingly and looked up. "And I'm quite sure that there are games of chess where you can dictate the pieces to move where you want them to."

          "Well," Harry said, looking amused.  "Yes, there are all of those things in the Wizarding world. If you don't believe me," he said, taking out his wand, "watch. Wingardium Leviosa!" The girl watched in amazement as her hot chocolate floated up into the air, and back down onto the table. She stared at him.

          "WHOA!!! Do that again!!!"

          "Uh… I'm afraid I can't. I'm also an under age wizard, so I can't do magic unless it's a dire emergency," Harry said looking disappointed. "I should be in trouble for doing just that. By the way, what's your name?"

          "Cory," she said, "Cory Adamson."

A/N: Well, that's the third chapter! I hope you all liked it! As I said before, I really am sorry for having two-year writer's block… anyhoozle, here are the review thank-yous!

Review thanx: PigwidgeonChick(yes, Sparx agreez that lethifolds are cool! Oh, and the Harryronweasleypotter thing is cuz Harry got all tripped up when he saw his mum at age 11), AriaStar(yes, I know you hate the story don't we all? And Sparx has been wanting to eat you for a LONG time! Read the 1st A/N), Shadow(Ah… yes very interesting lmao! BTW, I'm looking for a beta-reader ::hint hint::), Jedi Cosmos, Mercutia13579(He had a minor spot of amnesia and forgot just that…*sigh*whatever), Dauphin(ah.. glad you thought it was funny! I'm also v. glad that I'M ACTUALLY WRITING THIS!!!!!!! Too bad that you have exams… that was probably a year ago, but whatever! I think that I got this out after your exams ya? Glad that you were honored to be third listed, but I don't put the most important reviewers at the top of the list, heck, I don't even have top reviewers at all! And, don't worry about the selfishness cuz I guess that I deserve it… god two year long writers block blows my mind!), A-man(there's no more potion, remember? They dumped the "salad dressing" in each other's juice, oh and on that other point of making the potion, you'll see what happens), cammie, peta, the girl who is obsessed with Harry Potter(I don't know how many chapters this thing will have but I just hope that you all are satisfied with whatever I write, and I object to the fact that you gained your saneness, because insanieness is GOOD!!!), Casey Mountian(yes, I know I'm odd.), and FINALLY Unicorn777(well, here's more!)

Well, I think that was the longest review thank you ever written!!! That took up one whole page! I hope that was a cliff hanger for you to see what happens to Cory, Harry, Petunia and Lily, eh?

Next: Harry sends an owl to Dumbledore and explains everything, and why Cory hasn't gotten her letter yet, and also explaining about the little mishap with Petunia and Lily! More next!


End file.
